1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sucking fat and a fat sucking tool used in the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
For instance, in a cosmetic surgery, to remove the fat, a hollow tubular cannula is inserted into the subcutaneous tissue and is then moved in the subcutaneous tissue to crush the fat, so that the crushed fat is sucked outward by a vacuum pump or the like through a suction passage formed in the cannula.
However, in the known method, there are drawbacks as follows:
(a) it is necessary for an operator to carefully and troublesomely move the cannula in the subcutaneous tissue to mechanically crush or destroy the latter;
(b) it is difficult to precisely remove the fat at a predetermined position by the cannula which is manually moved by an operator, thus resulting in a decrease in scientific reliability;
(c) there is a large possibility that a soft tissue other than fat can be injured by the insertion and movement of the cannula; and,
(d) it is difficult to control the bleeding from a cannula insertion portion of the human body and the soft tissue, injured by the cannula.
The primary object of the present invention is to eliminate the drawbacks mentioned above by providing a fat sucking apparatus in which the fat can be precisely and simply removed from the human body at a desired position thereof and in which the soft tissue other than the fat is prevented from being injured and the bleeding is extremely decreased.